


That Preditory Glint

by quintobatchh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Orgasm, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintobatchh/pseuds/quintobatchh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict Cumberbatch has you in his hotel room. He wants you, and he wants you now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Preditory Glint

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH FUN THIS WAS TO WRITE.  
> This is seperate of my End of Dream's series and is a one shot. 
> 
> Also this was first done in Sherlottered's ask box but I had to edit and write more for you guys. 
> 
> ENJOY!

Benedict has you against the wall of his hotel room his hands tangled in your hair, his mouth so close to yours. His eyes are locked on yours and you can barely see the green in his eyes because his pupils are so dilated. You bite at your lower lip and Benedict growls deep in his chest, you can’t help lean into him, and he rubs against you, you can feel him getting hard against your lower stomach and a small whimper escapes your lips. 

“You are so beautiful against me.” He whispers his breath warm on your face. One hand stays in your hair the other makes a painfully slow decent down your body, pulling you against the tall, handsome, dark haired actor in front of you, “So fucking beautiful.” 

You can’t take it anymore, the way he looks at you, the way he purrs, his voice washing over you, arousing you, driving you insane with want, you kiss him not even taking a second before you are demanding entry to his mouth, which he accepts and your tongues collide together. You're desperate, passionate throwing all of your feelings into the kiss, he does the same, of course he does, easily taking over control, tongues dancing, exploring, moving together. 

After what seems like forever, and yet no time at all you have to pull away for breath, Benedict can’t keep his lips from you though and he bows his head to your neck, you turn your head to give him better access, gasping as you feel his teeth against your skin. Enough to mark you, to mark you as his. His tongue flickers over your pulse and you feel it quicken in response. He chuckles, knowing the affect he has on you. You push your fingers into his amazing curls, your hands curling into fists, pulling slightly you hear him gasp, you know what he likes as well, you know what drives him mad and he bites you again in retaliation.

“Benedict please!” You plead, you roll your hips against him, you want more, no you need more.

His lips collide with yours again, his tongue expertly dancing with yours. You feel his hands on your hips as they slide under your top. He pulls away long enough to lift it over your head and throw it away before returning his attention to your lips. You pulled at his shirt, pulling him closer to you before you push him away. He growls at you, making his way forward again but he watches as you unclip your bra and he gets the message enough to pull off his shirt and slide out of his trousers. You push off your skirt and your bodies come together your skin tingling and burning with the skin on skin contact. You stand like that for a while, enjoying the sensation, rolling your hips together, rubbing against each other until even that wasn’t enough.

“Bed!” He growls in that low dark chocolate voice, and your knees almost go from under you.

You hurry to get there and you watch as he kicks off his boxers now completely naked. You take in his figure and you honestly can’t believe that this god like man showers you with attention and lust. You sit and shift on the bed, wanting nothing more than him to hurry the fuck up and get over here to you. 

He crouches down and kneels before you, his eyes on yours as he slowly pulls off your drenched panties. He tosses them behind him, completely forgotten as the room fills with your scent. He moans and pushes you back on the bed. You lean back onto the pillows and he crawls over the top of you. He has a predatory glint in his eyes that you absolutely adore. A quick kiss and he makes a path down your body. Kissing and biting, his tongue hitting all of your pleasure points as you pull at the bed sheets as you squirm, he keeps a tight hold of you as he moves. His hands ground you, keep you focused so you are not lost in the pleasure, it keeps you focussed on him. 

But then he’s there, he’s reached your core and your hands tangle in his curls, not sure if you want to pull him closer or push him away. You arch your back as your hips roll forward, “Benedict.” You gasp, “Please.” You close your eyes as you feel a finger in you now and they curl to touch you just where you need it. You swear you can see stars. 

“Look at me.” He demands. 

You try, you try and open your eyes, you almost do but he feel him add another finger. Your eyes squeeze shut your back arching your hips thrusting in time with his fingers.

“Look at me.” He demands again but louder and with more force. 

Your eyes shoot open meeting his immediately, he knows, you he knows your body, one more finger and you can’t stop and gasps and shouts and moans from escaping, you are so close, just a bit more, his twists and curls his fingers finding that perfect pleasure point deep within you and you cry out as your muscles spasm and clench around his fingers. He quickly replaces his fingers with his mouth and drinks it all you, you squirm and writhe before you have to push him away.

You push yourself off the bed onto the floor, you on your knees when Benedict sits up. His cock his hard and you can see the veins pulsing. Your tongue flicks out over his tip and he gasps, a hand knotting itself in your hair. You grin a wicked grin your eyes on his face as you take him into your mouth, your tongue sliding the underside of him. He can’t get enough of the noises he is making as you suck on him. Taking him more into your mouth until you can feel him on the back of your throat. You suck and lick and stroke until he is panting and frantic.

“No, stop, you, please, all of you.” He’s begging, you’ve gotten him to beg, he desperate, he’s still holding you by the hair and his cock leaking pre cum.

You climb back onto the bed and open you legs to him, the sight makes his growl and the predatory look is back again. He kneels over you, his hands stroking himself as he leans forward guiding himself in, you feel him fill you, and you tighten yourself up around him. He bites down on your shoulder as he thrusts into you over and over, you roll your hips then him your arms and legs wrapped around him, pulling in him, holding him to you. You rock until all you can feel is pleasure, building and building. Your breathing becoming more and more laboured, your hearts racing as you both race to finish. 

He yells out your name as he rides out his orgasm and you scream as you fall off the edge of pleasure once again, your eyes roll in your head as wave after wave of pleasure rolls through you. You cling to him as if he’s your entire world until your heart beats start to normalise. The predatory glint is gone from his replaced by love and nothing else. He kisses you in the softest more delicate way. “I love you.” He whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think either on tumblr or in the comments it would be much appreciated! xxx


End file.
